


Dringende Angelegenheiten - Teil 1

by SolDeande



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Comic-Verse (Legends), F/M, Ohne den Inhalt des Comics zu verändern, Prostitution, Sklaverei, alternatives Ende einer bestimmten Szene, mild beschrieben aber durchaus vorhanden, problematische Themen, sexuelle Inhalte
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:05:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6389467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolDeande/pseuds/SolDeande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darth Vaders simple Anwesenheit war einfach schlecht fürs Geschäft.  Jib Kopatha brauchte mehr Zeit.   <br/>Zeit, um etwas über den Schwarzen Lord herauszufinden, dessen Missfallen er durch ein Übermaß an Informationen minderer Qualität provoziert hatte ...  </p><p>Diese explizite Geschichte basiert auf einer wirklich eindeutigen Szene in einem EU-Comic: Target: Vader (auf Deutsch: Vader im Visier, Dino Comic Nr.47). Ich habe das originale Ende der Szene nur leicht abgeändert und die Situation dann einfach weiterlaufen lassen.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kapitel 1

 

* * *

 

  **Dringende Angelegenheiten – Teil 1**

  
_Wenige Monate nach der Schlacht von Yavin_  
_Void Station_  
_Mid Rim_

 

* * *

 

„Ihr werdet mich in dieser Angelegenheit nicht enttäuschen Jib Kopatha. Ich komme wieder, und dann haltet Ihr die Informationen für mich bereit.“  

„Ich ... äh ... verstehe, was Ihr meint.“

  Natürlich verstand Kopatha. Seine ansonsten klare und kräftige Stimme war rau, angesichts des lang dauernden Würgegriffs, aus dem ihn der Schwarze Lord erst Sekunden zuvor entlassen hatte. Und der seinen Stimmbändern ziemlich zugesetzt hatte.

  „Ich werde Euch nicht enttäuschen“, krächzte er.  

„Ihr habt eine Woche, nicht mehr.“  

Kopathas Herz verkrampfte sich vor Furcht. Niemand konnte eine Information dieser Priorität in so kurzer Zeit beschaffen. Nicht einmal er. Und Jib Kopatha hatte sich seine Position als eine der zentralen Figuren im galaxisweiten Informationshandel nicht ohne Grund verdient.  

Fieberhaft überlegte er, was er tun konnte, um die Situation wieder ein wenig zu seinen Gunsten zu wenden und das Wohlwollen des Schwarzen Lords zurück zu gewinnen. Jenes Mannes, dessen beeindruckend düstere Silhouette vor dem Hintergrund einer der überdimensionalen Bogenstrukturen der Stationsgewölbe gerade über ihm aufragte.

  Kopatha brauchte mehr Zeit. Zeit, um etwas über den Schwarzen Lord herauszufinden, dessen Missfallen er durch ein Übermaß an Informationen minderer Qualität provoziert hatte.   

Üblicherweise begrüßte Kopatha den Umstand, dass Darth Vader im Normalfall nicht allzu lange auf Void Station blieb. Seine normale Klientel hatte wahrhaftig kein Interesse daran, dem Imperium und seinen Handlangern allzu sehr ins Auge zu springen. Und auch die Genuss- und Vergnügungssucht der Besucher und Informanten, die in den Vergnügungsgewölben innerhalb der Station Abwechslung und Unterhaltung suchten, litt erheblich unter dem Gefühl, offiziell kontrolliert zu werden.

  Darth Vaders simple Anwesenheit war einfach schlecht fürs Geschäft.  

In diesem Fall war es aber ausgesprochen wichtig, die rechte Hand des Imperators noch ein wenig länger hier zu behalten. Abgesehen davon: Wäre Kopatha in der Lage, an konkrete Informationen über den Schwarzen Lord selbst zu kommen, würde das in manchen Ecken der Galaxis mit Sicherheit einen mehr als saftigen Gewinn für ihn abwerfen.  

„Müsst Ihr denn schon wieder aufbrechen, Lord Vader?“  

„Dringende Geschäfte erwarten mich.“

  Kopatha fluchte innerlich. Bis sich sein fieberhafter Blick auf die dicht gedrängte, aus Lebewesen verschiedenster Rassen zusammengesetzte Menge richtete, die bereits damit begann, wieder zurück in das Vergnügungsgewölbe zu drängen.

Nachdem sein unerfreuliches Gespräch mit dem Schwarzen Lord beendet schien, und natürlich in gebührendem Abstand zu der übergroßen, wuchtigen Statur des Sith, der nach wie vor mitten im Raum stand.  

Kopathas suchender Blick traf den einer ziemlich atemberaubend aussehenden weiblichen Falleen, die während des für ihren Arbeitgeber so unerfreulich verlaufenden Gesprächs vollkommen im Hintergrund, aber immer anwesend geblieben war. Der bekannten Kaltblütigkeit ihrer Rasse dankend, übermittelte ihr Jib Kopatha mit einem einfachen Blick über Vaders gepanzerte Schultern hinweg einen stummen Befehl.   

Xora nickte kurz und unauffällig ihr Einverständnis ... und verschwand.

 

  
***

 

  
„Lord Vader“, rief ein Offizier und lief aus der Landebucht heraus auf ihn zu.

  In Darth Vader machte sich ein Gefühl des Unwillens breit.

  „ _Ja_ , Lieutenant Commander?“  

„Bitte verzeiht, mein Lord, aber die Lambda-Fähre ist leider noch nicht wieder startbereit.“  

„Ich habe Sie und das Team ausdrücklich angewiesen, den Status der Fähre permanent so aufrecht zu erhalten, dass der Start jederzeit erfolgen kann.“ Der drohende Unterton in Darth Vaders Stimme war nicht zu überhören.  

„Wir hatten ein unvorhergesehenes Problem mit dem Astronavigationssystem. Vor wenigen Minuten gab es eine eindeutige Fehlermeldung. Der laut Protokoll vorgeschriebene Check-up der Systeme ließ sich nicht über die zentrale Steuerung starten. Im Moment sind die beiden Techniker an Bord damit beschäftigt, die Fehleranalyse manuell durchzuführen.“  

Darth Vader seufzte innerlich. Auch der mit Furcht gemischte hohe Respekt, den ihm seine Untergebenen üblicherweise entgegenbrachten, konnte ein gelegentliches echtes Versagen technischer oder elektronischer Komponenten nicht verhindern. Zudem würde in diesem speziellen Fall eine Bestrafung den unwillkommenen Aufenthalt auf der Station nur noch weiter verlängern.  

„Wie lange schätzen Sie die Dauer der Verzögerung?“

„Da wir die Checkliste wie gesagt manuell durcharbeiten müssen, geht Chief Berrak von mindestens drei Stunden aus.“  

Lieutenant Commander Emral hielt den Atem an.   Er war nun schon geraume Zeit der Besatzung von Darth Vaders persönlicher Passagier-Fähre zugeteilt und den direkten Umgang mit dem Schwarzen Lord einigermaßen gewöhnt. Trotzdem hatte ein Job direkt unter Darth Vaders Augen, so prestigeträchtig diese Posten auch waren, immer ein wenig von einem Tanz auf einem Vulkan an sich. In jedem Fall war im Zusammenhang mit Darth Vader nichts einfach. Und bei wirklich schlechter Laune konnte einen ein simpler Systemfehler wie dieser sogar das Leben kosten.

  „Sagen Sie ihm, er soll sich beeilen. Ich warte nur äußerst ungern.“

  Der Schwarze Lord drehte sich um und betrachtete die palastartigen Strukturen der Void Station, während er überlegte, wie er die Zeitlücke, die durch die ausgesprochen unwillkommene Verzögerung entstanden war, am sinnvollsten ausfüllen konnte.   Noch während er in seine Betrachtung versunken war, näherte sich ihm Kopathas Majordomus, ein schlanker, hoch gewachsener Neimoidianer, schnell und in unterwürfiger Haltung. Darth Vader runzelte die Stirn. Nicht gerade seine bevorzugte Spezies. Außerdem schienen sich Nachrichten schnell auf dieser Station zu verbreiten. Ein wenig zu schnell für seinen Geschmack.  

„Lord Vader, mein Herr, Jib Kopatha, ersucht Euch untertänigst, ihn erneut aufzusuchen. Er wird alles in seiner Macht Stehende tun, um Euch den Aufenthalt auf Void Station so angenehm wie möglich zu machen.“

 _Das kann ich mir lebhaft vorstellen_ , dachte Vader bei sich. _Und Gnade ihm, wenn meine Techniker feststellen, dass er in irgendeiner Weise an dieser unplanmäßigen Verzögerung beteiligt ist._

  „Bring mich zu deinem Herrn.“  

Der Majordomus verneigte sich tief und vollführte eine einladende Geste in die Richtung, aus der Vader gerade soeben gekommen war.  

Keiner der in der Landebucht anwesenden imperialen Offiziere und auch nicht Darth Vader selbst bemerkten den Schatten, den der männliche Falleen kurz warf, als er sich durch einen der Seitenausgänge der Landebucht davonschlich.   

Drei Stunden waren verdammt wenig Zeit, vermutlich war das Zeitfenster eher noch kleiner, wenn die Techniker den Fehlalarm eindeutig als solchen erkennen konnten.  Mehr an Sabotage war in der extrem kurzen Zeit und bei komplett versammelter Mannschaft am Lambda Shuttle aber nicht möglich gewesen. Es war ohnehin ein Wunder, dass überhaupt eine Verzögerung des Starts erreichen werden konnte.  

Nun galt es, keine Zeit zu verlieren.

 

  
***

 

 

„Ich stelle Euch gern meine Räumlichkeiten zur Verfügung, Lord Vader.“

Der so Angesprochene nickte wortlos seine Zustimmung. Ein ruhiger, dezenter Rahmen war dem belebten und opulenten Ambiente des Vergnügungsgewölbes entschieden vorzuziehen.

„Meine Tafel ist reich gefüllt, ich kann Euch Delikatessen von den Zentrumswelten bis zum äußeren Rand bieten ...“

Jib Kopatha hatte das Pech, dass Darth Vader, weder in seinem jetzigen, noch in seinem vergangenen Leben, auch nur die geringste Veranlagung zu Dekadenz gezeigt hatte. Nahrungsaufnahme allein zu dem Zweck, Zeit totzuschlagen, war selbst zu Zeiten, in denen ihm eine Mahlzeit und der Vorgang des Essens noch so etwas wie Vergnügen bereitet hatten, keine Überlegung wert gewesen.

Der Schwarze Lord demonstrierte sein Missvergnügen mit beharrlichem Schweigen, aber der Informationshändler gab nicht auf. Mit einladender Geste wies er auf eine ganze Sammlung exotisch anmutender, humanoider Sklavinnen, die sich in der Zwischenzeit wieder auf den diversen Sofas des stationseigenen Vergnügungsbereichs niedergelassen hatten. Jede für sich eine Augenweide, selbst nach rein menschlichen Maßstäben.

  Darth Vader bekam eine sehr klare Vorstellung davon, auf welche Art und Weise Kopatha zu einigen seiner Informationen kam.

  „Wenn es Euch lieber ist, könnt Ihr auch andere Köstlichkeiten probieren.“ Der Bothan grinste anzüglich. „Die eine oder andere Vorliebe wird doch dabei sein?“  

Jib Kopatha durfte sich glücklich schätzen, dass er nicht mit den Gedanken konfrontiert wurde, die sich in Darth Vaders Geist angesichts dieser Aufforderung zu einer klaren Vorstellung verdichteten. Der Schwarze Lord legte den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite und betrachtete sein bothanisches Gegenüber. Wie hätte sich wohl das Geräusch von Jib Kopathas brechendem Genicks im Zusammenspiel mit der nicht gerade leisen Musik angehört, die das Gewölbe mit ihrem Klang füllte?  

Dabei konnte er nicht genau festmachen, was ihn mehr verärgerte: Die Tatsache, dass er so unverblümt zum Missbrauch der ihm angebotenen Sklavinnen aufgefordert wurde, oder, dass praktisch jede Reaktion auf ein derartiges Angebot, auch der Tod seines Gastgebers, tatsächlich gewisse Rückschlüsse auf ihn selbst erlaubte.  

Letztendlich entschied er sich für die unverfänglichste Variante und blieb weiterhin einfach nur stehen. Manchmal war das simple Verweigern einer Antwort sogar eine der größten Triebkräfte für das übliche Mittel seiner Wahl: Furcht. Und tatsächlich begann der Bothan Nerven zu zeigen. Zumindest schien es so, denn er machte mit seiner Hand einige fahrige Gesten.   Dass er damit einen letzten Trumpf ins Spiel brachte, begriff Darth Vader erst, als sich eine der Sklavinnen aus der Reihe der herumsitzenden Schönheiten löste und ihm eine auf einem Tablett stehende Karaffe antrug.

„Vielleicht Blütenwein von Naboo, mein Lord? Zusammen mit einer weiteren Kostbarkeit dieser Welt?“

Der Anblick der bildhübschen Frau, in Kombination mit dem Namen desjenigen Planeten, der einmal eine so bedeutende Rolle in seinem anderen Leben gespielt hatte, ließ einen winzig kleinen Stein aus Darth Vaders strenger Attitüde brechen.

Nein.

Die Stimme in seinem Inneren war um eine Spur zu laut, um allein durch Desinteresse ausgelöst worden zu sein.

NEIN.

Darth Vader hatte genug.

Genug von Jib Kopathas eigenwilliger und dekadenter Interpretation von Gastfreundschaft. Vor allem aber genug von einer Situation, die ihn damit konfrontierte, dass er, seiner eigenen Geschichte zum Trotz, allem Anschein nach doch einen Hauch an Interesse für das ihm so offenherzig Dargebotene aufbrachte.

„Lord? Stimmt etwas nicht?“ fragte die Sklavin und warf ihrem Besitzer einen verunsicherten Blick zu, ehe sie sich wieder dem Schwarzen Lord zuwandte.

„Nein.“

Der Sith drehte sich um und machte sich daran, zu gehen.

„Lord Vader“, Kopatha sprang ihm in den Weg.

„Nein.“

„Dann nehmt doch wenigstens mein ursprüngliches Angebot an und zieht Euch für die Dauer Eures Aufenthalts in meine Räumlichkeiten zurück.“

Darth Vader blieb stehen, schloss die Augen hinter der Maske und legte den Kopf leicht in den Nacken.

Schließlich signalisierte er sein Einverständnis.

In seinem Rücken überzog Kopathas Gesicht ein wissendes Lächeln, das er zusammen mit einem Handzeichen an die junge Sklavin weitergab, die immer noch mit dem Tablett und der Karaffe mit dem Blütenwein hinter Darth Vader stand.

 

 

  
... wird fortgesetzt …

 


	2. Chapter 2

****

 

Zumindest vom Standpunkt eines dezenten Rahmens aus war Jib Kopathas riesiges Appartement eine Enttäuschung. Im Gegenteil, wenn es Vader allein darum gegangen wäre, hätte er gleich in dem Vergnügungsgewölbe blieben können.  

Andererseits, was hatte er erwartet?  

 _Void Station_ hatte eindeutig eine ungewöhnliche Architektur, mit all den unzähligen kleineren und größeren Panoramafenstern und den vielen turmartigen Aufbauten. Die Innenarchitektur spiegelte einfach nur die Neigung zur architektonischen Verspieltheit wieder, die bereits der Außenkonstruktion anzusehen war.  

Vader betrachtete das aufwendig verzierte, mit teuren Stoffen und wertvollen Steinplatten ausgekleidete Interieur. Angesichts der Unmenge an herumstehenden Kunstwerken und dem hoffnungslos überladenen Ambiente sehnte er sich nach der nüchternen Funktionalität, mit der seine eigenen privaten Räumlichkeiten üblicherweise ausgestattet waren.

  Wenigstens Ruhe hatte dieser Ort zu bieten. Darth Vader hielt sich – außerhalb militärischer Einrichtungen – nicht gern in allzu belebten Umgebungen mit Freizeitcharakter auf. Schon gar nicht, wenn er solche Örtlichkeiten ohne handfeste Begründung aufsuchen musste.  

Früh in seiner Phase der Anpassung an seinen schützenden Anzug hatte ihn vor Leben sprühender Trubel vor allem daran erinnert, dass er an dieser Form von Leben nicht mehr teilhaben konnte. Mit den Jahren, die vorüber gezogen waren, lernte er die spezielle Form von Einsamkeit, zu der ihn der Anzug und seine darunter verborgenen körperlichen Gebrechen zwangen, zu schätzen. In der Gegenwart setzte er sich solchen Situationen nur noch aus, wenn diese absolut nicht zu umgehen waren.

  Seine Gedanken schweiften zurück zum ursprünglichen Anlass seines Hierseins:  Jib Kopatha würde große Mühe haben, die geforderte Information innerhalb der ihm gesetzten Zeitspanne beizubringen. Aber das war nicht sein Problem. Darth Vaders Problem bestand vielmehr darin, dass das Imperium nach dem Blockadedurchbruch der Rebellen auf dem Yavinmond bei seiner Suche nach den Verrätern überhaupt auf Strohhalme wie diesen Bothan angewiesen war.  

Viel lieber würde er sich jetzt gerade in diesem Moment der Jagd selbst und einem realen Kampf widmen. Er hatte großes persönliches Interesse daran, diese irregeleitete Allianz der Rebellen gegen das Imperium ebenso gründlich auszumerzen, wie seine ehemaligen Ordensbrüder und Schwestern in den Wochen und Monaten nach Mustafar, die das Unglück hatten, Order 66 zu überleben.  

Das Zischen einer sich öffnenden Tür riss ihn aus seinen düsteren Gedanken.   Als er sich umdrehte, schloss sich die Tür bereits wieder, und er musste auch seinen Körper halb herum drehen, um die Person genau in Augenschein nehmen zu können, die den Raum gerade betreten hatte.  Die junge Frau, die ihm zuvor den Blütenwein kredenzen wollte, machte sich gerade an einem der kleinen Beistelltischchen zu schaffen. Sie hatte erneut ein Tablett mit einer kristallenen Karaffe mitgebracht, die durch die Wärme des in ihr befindlichen Getränks an ihrem weit geschwungenen Hals beschlagen war. Auch der leichte Dampf, der durch den Flaschenhals in die Luft des Raumes aufstieg, zeugte von der Temperatur des darin befindlichen Getränks.  

Die intensive, typisch lilafarbene Tönung ließ eigentlich kaum einen Zweifel daran, dass es sich bei der Flüssigkeit um tiaranischen Gewürzwein handeln musste. Ein sehr seltener Tropfen, der seine Feinheiten und Nuancen nur bei einer ganz bestimmten Temperatur entwickeln konnte.   

Die krampfhaft offensichtlichen Versuche Jib Kopathas, ihn wohlwollend zu stimmen, begannen Darth Vader zu amüsieren.  

Er hatte eine sehr kleine Menge dieses extrem teuren Getränks und seine belebende, geradezu prickelnde Wirkung in seinem gesamten Leben nur ein einziges Mal genossen. Als frischgebackener Jedi-Ritter, zusammen mit Obi-Wan.  

Noch ehe die zu den Gedanken gehörenden Bilder in seinem Geist auftauchen konnten, würgte er die gesamte Erinnerung wieder ab.   Darth Vader _hasste_ es, an seine Vergangenheit erinnert zu werden.

  Die junge Frau wandte sich ihm zu. Der Sith registrierte, dass sie deutlich dezenter gekleidet war, als vorhin im Vergnügungsgewölbe. Trotzdem blieb keiner ihrer unbestreitbaren körperlichen Vorzüge wirklich verborgen.  

„Du kannst gehen“, befahl er ihr, nicht unfreundlich.  

Sie schlug die Augen nieder.  

„Mein Lord. Jib Kopatha hat mir unter Androhung von Strafe verboten, diese Räumlichkeiten vor der Zeit zu verlassen. Er möchte sicherstellen, dass Ihr auf keinen Eurer Wünsche länger warten müsst, als absolut notwendig.“

_Sicher möchte er das. Und dazu eine erstklassige Holoaufzeichnung von dir, in möglichst eindeutiger Situation mit einem der höchsten Repräsentanten des Imperiums._

„Du bist eine Sklavin?“

  Sie hob ihren Blick.

  „Ich bin Jib Kopatha vertraglich verpflichtet, ja.“  

Er forschte kurz in ihrem Bewusstsein und stellte fest, dass sie nicht gelogen hatte. Dann gab er sich geschlagen. Üblicherweise hätte er sie trotzdem weggeschickt, aber er würde sich nichts vergeben, dieser Frau keine unnötigen Schwierigkeiten zu bereiten. Zumal die fragliche Zeitspanne, und damit ihre Gesellschaft, ohnedies sehr kurz sein würde.

  Er legte seinen Kopf ein wenig schief und leistete sich den Luxus, sie genauer zu betrachten.   

Sehr schön, wirklich.   

Sogar sehr, sehr schön.  

Aber nicht wie Padmé.   

Niemals mehr Padmé.  

Er schloss die Augen.

  Als er sie wieder öffnete, sah er, dass die Sklavin ihren Blick wieder gesenkt hatte.

   _Sie weiß, dass ich sie beobachte. Und sie lässt es zu, weil es zu ihrer Arbeit gehört, es sich gefallen zu lassen._   

Ein bitterer Geschmack machte sich auf Darth Vaders Zunge breit. Ein Geschmack, der einherging mit der unwillkommenen Erinnerung an das Geräusch knirschenden Sandes unter den Schuhen und dem Gefühl von heißer, trockener Wüstenluft auf sonnenverbrannter Haut.  

Er ging mit gemessenen Schritten an ihr vorbei zu einem der Panoramafenster. Das gedimmte Licht in dem salonartigen Raum, in dem sie sich befanden, ließ ihm die Wahl zwischen einer Betrachtung der dahinter liegenden Sterne und dem matten Abbild des Raumes auf dem Transparistahl des Fensters.  

Schließlich drehte er den Kopf wieder ein wenig zu der jungen Frau zurück, die weiterhin regungslos an Ort und Stelle verharrte.  

„Du kannst dir den Gewürzwein nehmen. Ich habe keine Verwendung dafür, und wenn er zu sehr abkühlt, verliert er an Geschmack und Wirkung.“  

„Seid Ihr sicher, Lord?“ Sie blickte viel sagend auf das Tablett. Neben der Karaffe befand sich nur ein einziges Glas. „Kopatha wäre nicht sehr erfreut, wenn er erfährt ...“  

_Natürlich wäre er nicht erfreut, wenn er erfährt, dass ich den Gegenwert eines mittleren Landgutes auf einem der Zentrumsplaneten an eine wertlose Sklavin wie dich verschleudere._

Darth Vader lächelte.

Es bereitete ihm Mühe, aber er konnte nicht widerstehen. Mit wenigen Schritten war er bei dem kleinen Tischchen, nahm die Karaffe und schenkte großzügig von dem Wein in das bereitgestellte Glas, nahm es am Kelch und hielt es der jungen Frau hin.  

Sie blickte ihn mit großen Augen an, überwand aber schließlich ihre Bedenken und nahm das Glas am Stiel aus seiner Hand.   

 _Eine sehr feingliedrige Hand,_ dachte Lord Vader unwillkürlich.

  Sie hatte in ihrem Leben offensichtlich noch keine wirklich grobe Arbeit machen müssen. Nicht so wie seine Mutter. Aber in Wirklichkeit hieß das gar nichts. Nicht alle versklavten Lebewesen der Galaxis mussten für die Arbeiten, zu denen sie ohne Rücksicht auf eigene Vorlieben oder Abneigungen verpflichtet waren, ihre Hände ruinieren.

  Er vollführte eine einladende Geste in Richtung der überall im Raum angeordneten Sitzgelegenheiten.  

„Setz dich.“  

Die junge Frau lächelte und setzte sich mit einer fließenden Bewegung, deren tänzerische Eleganz Darth Vader fast so etwas wie Bewunderung abnötigte, auf den Boden. Erst nach einer Sekunde begriff er warum: Sie vermied damit, zufälligerweise einen Platz zu besetzen, den er später vielleicht selbst einnehmen wollte.  

„Kopatha hat dich gut dressiert.“

Der leicht verächtliche Tonfall klang sogar in seinen Ohren unangebracht.  

Sie nahm seinen Anwurf ohne große äußerliche Regung hin. Allerdings glaubte Darth Vader, den Anflug eines Lächelns in ihren Mundwinkeln zu erkennen, ehe sie das Glas ganz erhoben und von ihrem Wein genippt hatte.  

Als sich ihre Augen überrascht weiteten, verflog seine leichte Übellaunigkeit im selben Augenblick. Das erste echte Gefühl, das er an ihr wahrnahm ... und sie sah damit noch hinreißender aus.  

_Ich würde einiges darum geben, diesen Geschmack mit dir teilen zu können, Schönheit._

  Dieselbe Luft zu atmen. Sie mit eigenen Augen zu betrachten. Sich von ihr betrachten zu lassen. Selbstverständlich als der recht ansehnliche junge Mann, der er einst gewesen war.   

„Erzähl mir von Naboo.“  

„Lord?“  

Damit hatte er sie eindeutig überrascht. Und nicht nur sie, auch sich selbst. Er fragte sich, woher diese seltsame melancholische Stimmung kam, die ihn geradezu selbstquälerisch dazu drängte, sich mit Dingen zu beschäftigen, die er aus gutem Grund in sich begraben hatte.  

Ein Wangenmuskel zuckte unkontrolliert in seinem Gesicht.

  „Erzähl mir von Naboo“, beharrte er.

  Sie schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf und blickte zu ihm hoch. Keine sehr angenehme Position, angesichts der Tatsache, dass er nah bei ihr stand und sie wie einen Turm überragte. 

„Was wollt Ihr wissen, Lord?“  

Er blickte sich um und sah eine einladende Sitzgelegenheit in ihrer Nähe. Er setzte sich, äußere und innere Gewänder in eleganter Geste um sich drapierend, und beobachtete, wie sie sich, seiner eigenen Bewegung folgend, langsam zu ihm drehte.

  „Wo wurdest du geboren?“  

„In Moenia, mein Lord.“

  Darth Vader kannte die Stadt. Nicht aus seinem früheren Leben. Der Imperator hatte westlich der Stadt sein privates Anwesen auf Naboo. Angenehmerweise weit weg von Theed. Jener Stadt, die randvoll angefüllt war mit für ihn unerwünschten Erinnerungen.

  „Die Stadt der Künstler.“

  „Ja.“ Sie konnte das Erstaunen darüber, dass er ihren Geburtsort überhaupt kannte, nicht aus ihrer Stimme verbannen. Aber sie war dezent genug, nicht nachzufragen.  

„Eine wunderschöne Stadt, die uns die Freiheit der Kunst atmen ließ, bis ...“

  Darth Vader wusste, welches Ereignis sie ihm gegenüber nicht auszusprechen wagte. Die 501ste, die bei dieser Gelegenheit zugleich auch Königin Apailana hingerichtet und durch eine Palpatine genehmere Kandidatin ersetzt hatte, war immerhin seine persönliche Legion. Und sie trug ihren Namen _,Vaders Faust'_  nicht umsonst.  

„Dein Name?“  

„ _Enara_ , mein Lord.“

  Darth Vader machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung.

  „Dein richtiger Name, nicht der, unter dem du Jib Kopathas Kundschaft bedienst.“  

Nach einem Moment des Zögerns senkte sie erneut die Augen und begann damit, intensiv das Weinglas zu betrachten.

  „Naeema Olan.“

  Ja, Naboo war nicht nur eine der mit Abstand schönsten Welten, nirgendwo sonst trugen die Frauen Namen, die in ihrem Klang so sehr dem äußeren Erscheinungsbild der Trägerin entsprachen.  

Er bemerkte, dass Naeemas Verunsicherung zunahm. Trotz der sich entwickelnden angenehmen Stimmung. Das sprach dafür, dass sie in Wirklichkeit nicht halb so abgebrüht war, wie sie den Anschein zu erwecken versuchte.

  „Trink“, forderte er sie auf.  

Und sie gehorchte, leerte unkluger weise das ganze Glas in einem Zug, ehe er Einspruch erheben oder sie daran hindern konnte. Als sie ihren Blick wieder zu ihm hob, wusste Darth Vader, dass die Angelegenheit von nun an wesentlich komplizierter werden würde.  

Der dem Wein eigene, hohe Gehalt an Zucker und die Wärme sorgten dafür, dass der Alkohol schnell ins Blut übertrat, und ihr Metabolismus reagierte entsprechend darauf.   

Sie stellte das leere Glas neben sich auf den Boden, strich sich die langen, vollen Haare zurück und richtete sich so auf, dass sie vor ihm zu knien kam.

  „Mein Lord, wollt Ihr Eure wertvolle Zeit wirklich nur an nichts sagende Konversation verschwenden?“  

Im Grunde hätte er es vorgezogen, sie höflich abzuweisen, aber es war besser, die bisher aufgebaute Stimmung so gründlich zu ruinieren, dass danach nicht einmal mehr der Ansatz von Gedanken aufkam, die ohnehin nie eine Chance auf Verwirklichung hatten. Prinzipiell nicht und schon gar nicht an diesem Ort.

  „Ich habe keinen Bedarf für die Talente einer Hure.“

 „Es ist ein Geschäft wie jedes andere. Und selbst wenn, solltet Ihr Euch Eure Verachtung für diejenigen aufbewahren, die ihren Körper freiwillig zur Verfügung stellen.“  

Darth Vader schätzte Rückgrat, sogar bei seinen Feinden. Daher nahm er diese angemessene Antwort mit der Hochachtung entgegen, die ihr zukam.

  Anstatt sie scharf zurechtzuweisen, machte er es sich noch ein wenig bequemer auf dem Sofa.

„Du bist jedenfalls nicht furchtsam. Weißt du, wer ich bin?“  

„Auf einer Station wie dieser wird es schwer sein, jemanden zu finden, der nicht weiß, wer Ihr seid, Lord Vader. Allerdings hätte ich nie erwartet, den Mann aus den HoloNetzaufnahmen und der Nachrichtenberichterstattung jemals so nahe vor mir zu sehen.“  

„ _Auf einer Station wie dieser_ stehen die Chancen für solche Begegnungen um einiges höher, als in den meisten anderen Bereichen des Imperiums.“  

Sie tat seinen Einwand mit einem leichten Schulterzucken ab und überbrückte mit einer weiteren fließenden Bewegung die Distanz zwischen sich und der selbst im bequemen Sitzen noch beeindruckend großen Figur des Dunklen Lords.

  „Das mag sein, aber was ich eigentlich sagen wollte, ist: Eure körperliche Präsenz wird Euren Abbildungen nicht im Mindesten gerecht.“  

Die Bedeutung ihrer Worte erschloss sich Darth Vader nicht. Selbst wenn seine Bilder in den Berichten seine betont bedrohliche Aura nur unzureichend transportieren konnten, warum wich sie dann nicht _wenigstens jetzt_ vor ihm zurück? Andere Sklavinnen hätten ihm vermutlich alleine deshalb die Füße geküsst, weil er von sich aus eine komfortable Distanz für diese Begegnung geschaffen hatte.  

Aber erst als Naeema Olan es tatsächlich wagte, ihre Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel zu legen, verfluchte er sich selbst und die reichlich kindische Idee, ihr auf Kopathas Kosten ein alkoholisches Getränk zukommen zu lassen, dessen Inhaltsstoffe ziemlich offensichtlich ihre natürliche Vorsicht und Zurückhaltung außer Kraft gesetzt hatten.  

Selbst durch die gepanzerte und gepolsterte Oberfläche des Anzugs hindurch begann seine Haut bei dieser Berührung heftig zu prickeln.  

_Nicht gut._

Gar nicht gut.  

Er richtete sich hastig auf, um sie sanft, aber bestimmt weg zu schieben, als sie im selben Moment ihre Körperhaltung ebenfalls veränderte und nun direkt zwischen seinen Beinen zu sitzen kam. Er wolle etwas sagen, aber der Adrenalinstoß, ausgelöst durch die Berührungsempfindung und die absolut unerwartete Situation, hatten eine unmittelbare Wirkung auf sein Atemzentrum.  

Darth Vader hatte einige Mühe zu verhindern, dass der Beatmungsmechanismus in einen für jeden Außenstehenden gut hörbaren höheren Modus schaltete. Während er noch damit kämpfte, sich keine Blöße zu geben, ließ die Frau ihre Hand langsam und mit leichtem Druck höher wandern. Immer in Augenkontakt mit seiner Maske. Um ihn von diesem Umstand abzulenken.  

Mit einigem Erstaunen registrierte der Dunkle Lord, dass diese Frau nicht nur mit Leichtigkeit die erste und größte Hürde der körperlichen Distanz genommen hatte, sondern auch, dass die intakten Teile seiner Anatomie und Biologie anstandslos zu funktionieren schienen. Trotz des durchaus vorhandenen Widerstandes in seinem Kopf.  

Als er die etwas überschießende Reaktion seiner Hormone wieder halbwegs im Griff hatte, war es zu spät, um das angenehm warme, angespannte Gefühl, das sich in seinem Unterleib ausgebreitet hatte, noch ignorieren zu können.  

„Du bist hartnäckig, Mädchen.“

Seine Stimme klang entschieden zu gepresst für seine Ohren.

  „Ich bin erlesen“, konterte sie selbstbewusst. „Oder denkt Ihr, Kopatha würde es wagen, Euch die Gesellschaft einer Sklavin zuzumuten, die der gewöhnlichen Kundschaft zur Verfügung steht?“

  „Und gut dressiert.“ Noch ehe diese unbedachten Worte seine Lippen verlassen hatten, bereute er sie. Diese neuerliche, viel zu schnelle Zuflucht zu einer Beleidigung war bereits ein halbes Eingeständnis seiner wahren Gefühlslage angesichts des Szenarios, das sich zwischen ihnen entwickelt hatte.

„Wie Ihr zuvor schon festgestellt habt, mein Lord.“ Naeemas Augen blitzten.  „Aber es gibt einen ganz grundlegenden Unterschied zwischen mir und all den anderen Frauen, die für Kopatha arbeiten müssen. Er liegt in der Art, in der ich an die Aufgabe herangehe, an die wir durch unsere Sklavenverträge gebunden sind.“   

Ihr Mund verzog sich zu einem leichten Lächeln.

  „Auch die körperliche Liebe ist eine Form von Kunst. Eine, die vollendet beherrscht sein will, wenn sie ohne echte Liebe höchsten Genuss schenken soll. Und ich übe diese Kunst nicht nur aus, ich verstehe auch, sie selbst zu genießen.“  

Ihre Hand hatte seinen Unterleibsschutz erreicht.  

Darth Vader war hin und her gerissen zwischen dieser siedend heißen Erkenntnis und der faszinierenden Beobachtung ihrer Zungenspitze, die langsam über rosige Lippen strich, um deren Glanz zu erhöhen.

  In einer beinahe hilflosen Geste legte er seine Hand auf die ihre und stoppte damit wenigstens die Aufwärtsbewegung. Aus einem ihm im Moment nicht nachvollziehbaren Grund wollte er aber nicht den einzig vernünftigen Weg gehen und sie unmissverständlich von sich stoßen.  

„Ich würde Euch gerne an diesem Genuss teilhaben lassen, mein Lord“, sprach sie unbeirrt weiter, den Kopf fast ein wenig schüchtern zur Seite geneigt.

  Er registrierte die weichen Nuancen ihrer Stimme und erkannte im selben Atemzug, dass an dieser Frau einfach alles weich sein würde, nicht nur ihr Name und der Klang ihrer Stimme. Sie würde einfach perfekt sein.

_Perfekt für ihn._

  An seinem plötzlich trocken gewordenen Mund erkannte Darth Vader, dass er den Kampf gegen seinen Körper zu verlieren begann. Dass diese Frau ihn langsam eintauchen ließ in ein Spektrum an Gefühlen, das er schon seit sehr langer Zeit in dieser Form nicht mehr verspürt hatte.   Sexuelle Gefälligkeiten waren ihm, trotz oder gerade wegen seines Furcht einflößenden Auftretens, durchaus angeboten worden. Freiwillig. Für einen persönlichen Vorteil oder seine Unterstützung, aufgrund seiner martialischen Repräsentation von Macht oder einfach nur zur Befriedigung schamloser und dekadenter Genusssucht.

  Er hatte jeden einzelnen dieser Versuche rigoros abgewürgt und bereits den Hauch einer Möglichkeit von eigenem Interesse aus seinen Gedanken eliminiert.  

Denn nie wieder seit ... _ihr_ hatte sich für ihn jene fatale Kombination aus großer physischer Anziehung und einer wirklichen Gelegenheit ergeben. Bis zu diesem Moment.  

Und noch nie stand ihm so klar vor Augen, dass Padmé an dieser Angelegenheit nicht im Geringsten beteiligt war. Padmé, die die Frau und Geliebte Anakin Skywalkers gewesen war.  

Die Frau hingegen, die da zu seinen Füßen saß, wäre eine Frau allein für Darth Vader.

  Naeema Olan, die ihre Hand sanft unter der seinen weggezogen hatte und sie nun ohne weitere Verzögerung unter seinen Unterleibsschutz gleiten ließ.

  Der Wirkung dieser Berührung machte jeden weiteren Versuch, seine Atmung bewusst kontrollieren zu wollen, sinnlos. Eine kleine Explosion an Hitze und ein lustvoller Schauder wanderte seinen organischen Körper wellenartig aufwärts, als sie ohne die geringste Scheu ihre Finger über seine unter dem Anzug verborgene Erektion wandern ließ.  

Die einzige äußerliche Reaktion des Dunklen Lords bestand darin, sich nur noch weiter in die Lehne des Sofas zurücksinken zu lassen und seinen Kopf zurückzulegen, so weit Helm und Nackenstütze dies zuließen.  

Überwältigt von seiner starken Reaktion auf ihr Vorgehen, ließ er sie gewähren, aber er wollte vermeiden, sie dabei anzusehen. Ihr zuzusehen. Zu groß war die Befürchtung, dann auch noch den letzten Rest an Beherrschung zu verlieren.  

Er beließ es dabei, sich ihr Bild in seinem Geist wachzurufen und _zu fühlen_ , wie ihre leicht massierenden, suchenden Hände zuerst den Verschluss seines Unterleibsschutzes fanden und ihn öffneten. Wie sie den Anzug selbst nach weiteren verborgenen Verschlüssen absuchte, um schließlich relativ gekonnt den unteren Teil seines Druckanzugs zu entsiegeln.  

Er half ihr nicht, sich zu befreien. Darth Vader verwandte seine ihm verbliebene Energie lieber darauf, seine Hände, zu Fäusten geballt, auf seine Oberschenkel zu drücken. Jenen Rest der Mauer an Stolz und Überheblichkeit zu verteidigen, die er errichtet hatte, um die Welt, die ihn nicht mehr an sich teilhaben ließ, von oben herab verächtlich zu betrachten.  

Als ihre Finger sich langsam um ihn legten, schloss er die Augen.  

Das über den langen Zeitraum fremd gewordene Gefühl sexueller Erregung machte ihn benommen.

  Er fürchtete sich fast vor dem Moment, in dem sie ihren Mund, diesen perfekten kleinen Mund, über ihn stülpen und ihre sinnlichen Handbewegungen mit ihrer Zunge und ihren Lippen unterstützen würde. Er fürchtete nicht standzuhalten, nach all der Zeit.

Aber der Moment ging vorüber und Darth Vader war erleichtert, dass er dieser Sklavin, nein schlimmer, Naeema Olan gegenüber, keinen solch eklatanten Mangel an Stehvermögen demonstriert hatte. Auch wenn er wusste, dass es so oder so nicht lange dauern würde.  

Er pulsierte unter ihren sanften Lippen.

  Naeema war tatsächlich nah an perfekt. Und sie lernte schnell. Passte ihren Rhythmus ganz dem seinen an, führte ihn bis knapp vor den Höhepunkt, nur um diesen dann gekonnt doch noch weiter hinauszuzögern.   

Der Mann, dem sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit schenkte, hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren. Überließ sich nur noch ihren ausgefeilten Liebkosungen und spürte, wie sein stetig ansteigender Herzschlag in seinen Ohren zu hämmern begann. Er atmete so tief, wie das Implantat in seinen Lungen zuließ. So heftig, dass hinter seinen Augenlidern leuchtende Punkte zu tanzen begannen.  

Schließlich, endlich, ließ sie seinen Höhepunkt zu.   Ließ die sich aufgebaute Spannung langsam explodieren und in intensive, in höchster Lust durch seinen gesamten organischen Körper wogende Muskelkontraktionen übergehen.  

Seine Hände öffneten und schlossen sich wieder zu Fäusten. Sein Atem entwich als leises Zischen aus seinem Mund und dem fest zusammengepressten Kiefer.

  Als das körperliche Hochgefühl langsam nachließ und die heftige Erregung einer für ihn in dieser Intensität ebenfalls fremd gewordenen Entspannung wich, bemerkte er erst, dass er seinen Kopf bis an die Grenze der Schmerzhaftigkeit nach hinten gestreckt hatte.  

Er ließ ihn langsam wieder nach vorne fallen.  

Und sah Naleema Olan unverändert lächelnd vor sich knien, die Hand unter den Unterleibsschutz seines intakten Anzugs geschoben.

  Sie beobachtete ihn aufmerksam, aber in ihrem Blick fanden sich weder Gier, noch Triumph, noch Überheblichkeit, eher ... _Interesse_.

Darth Vader sog die Luft scharf ein.  

„Was ...?!?“  

Ihr Lächeln gewann an Tiefe.

  Sie wehrte sich nicht, als er grob in ihr Bewusstsein drang. Er fand nicht die geringste Machtbegabung.

 „Ich sagte Euch doch: Ich _bin_ eine Künstlerin, mein Lord. Und Ihr seid sehr empfänglich für meine Kunst, wenn ich mir diese Bemerkung erlauben darf.“

Darth Vader war noch immer nah an fassungslos. Die Gefühle die er erlebt hatte, die Bilder in seinem Kopf, das alles war so unglaublich ... real gewesen. Ebenso wie der nie stattgefundene Höhepunkt, dessen wohligen Nachklang er in seinen Körper trotzdem immer noch spüren konnte.

  „Wie?“, verlangte er zu wissen.

  Sie legte einen Zeigefinger an ihre Lippen.

  „Die Wahrheit würde den Zauber zerstören. Lasst mir mein Geheimnis, es ist mein einziger Besitz. Mein Kapital.“   

Sie beugte sich nach vorne und gab ihm mit der Hand, die immer noch zwischen Unterleibsschutz und Anzug lag, einen leichten, frechen Kniff. Dann zog sie sich zurück, senkte den Blick und setzte sich wieder auf ihre Fersen.

  „Betrachtet diese kleine Demonstration doch als kleinen Vorgeschmack auf mein wirkliches Können, mein Lord.“

Sie blickte wieder zu ihm hoch.

 „Und erlaubt mir dafür diese eine Frage: Was an Eurer Vergangenheit hasst Ihr so sehr, dass Ihr Euch sogar noch im Hier und Jetzt einem kleinen Moment der Lust verweigern wollt?“  

Noch ehe Darth Vader sich zu einer Antwort durchringen konnte, öffnete sich die Zimmertüre mit einem Zischen, das mit Wucht in die eigenartig intensive Atmosphäre, die sich um den Sith und die junge Frau herum aufgebaut hatte, hereinbrach.

  Lieutenant Commander Emral trat, nein stolperte, praktisch in den Raum, erfasste aber die Situation sofort. Er richtete sich unverzüglich wieder auf, streckte seinen Rücken durch, salutierte und richtete seinen Blick ins Unendliche. Geflissentlich das kompromittierende Bild ignorierend, das sich ihm bot.  

„Lord Vader, ich bitte um Vergebung für mein Eindringen. Man hat mehrfach versucht mich daran zu hindern, Euch in diesen Räumlichkeiten aufzusuchen. Ich musste mir fast mit Gewalt Zutritt verschaffen.“

  Ohne seinen Blick von der jungen Frau zu seinen Füßen abzuwenden, antwortete Darth Vader, nun wieder mit kaltem Ernst in seiner Stimme.

  „Ich weiß, Lieutenant Commander. Ist die Fähre wieder einsatzbereit?“

  „Ja, mein Lord. Und wir haben Hinweise auf eine Manipulation gefunden.“  

Darth Vader nickte.

  „Gehen Sie zurück zur Fähre, Emral, ich komme sofort nach.“

  „Ja, mein Lord.“

Der Lieutenant Commander salutierte erneut, ehe er sich umdrehte und aus dem Salon stürmte.

Darth Vader beugte sich nach vorne und nahm das Kinn der Sklavin in seine Hand. Er musste sie nicht zwingen, ihn anzusehen.  

„Wo finde ich die Kamera und die Aufzeichnung dieser Begegnung?“ Er stellte seine Frage betont milde.

  Die junge Frau sah ihn an, dann deutete sie mit einer Bewegung ihrer Augen auf eine kleine Statue, die dezent inmitten von üppigem Beiwerk an der Wand stand.  

Er ließ sie los, konnte aber der Versuchung nicht widerstehen, dabei mit einem seiner künstlichen Finger sanft an ihrer Wange entlang zu streichen.  

Dann stand er auf, hob im Gehen seine Hand und warf die Statue mithilfe der Macht an die dahinter liegende Wand. Den zwischen Gesteinsscherben und Staub freigelegten Mechanismus zertrat er mit seinem Stiefelabsatz.

  „Werden die Aufzeichnungen extern gespeichert? Befinden sich noch andere Aufzeichnungsgeräte in diesem Raum?“  

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  

Und lächelte.

  Einen erhebenden Moment lang spürte er, dass es hätte funktionieren können. Trotz ihrer Verpflichtung als Sklavin und trotz seiner Vergangenheit.  

Wenn sie ihr Angebot ehrlich gemeint hätte.  

Aber ihre Augen sprachen für _ihn_ eine deutliche Sprache. Die geballte Sinnlichkeit, die sie verströmte, hatte ihren Ursprung in keinem echten Gefühl.

  Wie sollte es auch.  

Es mochte Lebensformen geben, denen diese Umstände gleichgültig waren. Darth Vader musste mit den Bildern und Gefühlen, die er in sich trug, ebenso leben wie mit seinem Anzug. Und niemals würde er sich einer Frau, schon gar keiner Sklavin, aufzwingen. Nicht einmal einer, die so nahe daran gewesen war, ihn wirklich in Versuchung zu führen, wie diese da. Und ihm dabei trotzdem das Gefühl gegeben hatte, es nicht als Zwang zu empfinden.  

Gerade deshalb nicht.  

Er fand es überraschend schwer, sich von ihrem Anblick zu lösen, aber er wusste: Es war an der Zeit zu gehen. Ohne weitere Worte drehte sich der Schwarze Lord zur Tür.

  „Lord Vader?“

  Er blieb stehen, beschloss aber, sich nicht noch einmal zu ihr umzudrehen.  

„Nehmt Euch vor den Falleen auf der Station in Acht. Besonders eine davon ist Euch nicht wohl gesonnen ... _Xora_.“  

Darth Vader nickte zum Zeichen der Bestätigung und verließ den Raum.

 

  ***

 

 Als sich die Tür hinter ihm mit einem Zischen schloss, überlegte er einen Moment lang, ob er Kopatha für seinen offensichtlichen Versuch, ihn auf der Station halten zu wollen, sofort bezahlen lassen sollte. Aber er würde ohnehin in einer Woche wieder hier sein. Und es war höchst zweifelhaft, dass Kopatha bis dahin die von ihm verlangte Information beibringen konnte.

  In diesem Fall wäre dann eben Jib Kopatha selbst seine nächste dringende Angelegenheit.  

Als Vader wieder in Richtung der Landebucht schritt, sah er aus den Augenwinkeln eine weibliche Falleen halb im Schatten einer Säule stehen. Ohne sie eines Blickes zu würdigen, ging er mit weiten Schritten und sich bauschendem Umhang an ihr vorbei.  

„Lord Vader, verzeiht mir die Störung, aber ich muss mit Euch sprechen“, rief Xora ihm hinterher.   Darth Vader blieb stehen.  

Unter seiner Maske verzog sich sein Gesicht zu einem schmerzhaften Lächeln.

 

 

  
~Fin~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diese Geschichte ist ja schon etwas älter. Im Zuge einer Generalüberarbeitung meiner Fanfictions habe ich sie aus dem Netz genommen, um sie hiermit wieder öffentlich zur Verfügung zu stellen.
> 
> Auf vielfache Nachfrage hin habe ich auch eine Fortsetzung der Storyline zwischen Vader und meiner OC geschrieben. Ich werde damit beginnen, sie zeitnah - also innerhalb der nächsten Wochen - zu posten. 
> 
> lg  
> Sol


End file.
